Le petit cafe
by Zahira2
Summary: Jack y Kate se conocen en LA, él es médico y ella trabaja a media jornada en un bar. Poco a poco se irán conociendo y abriéndose el uno al otro gran parte del tiempo en la cafetería donde ella trabaja.
1. Chapter 1

Un sonido persistente en el ambiente, agudo, insoportable y penetrante le hizo abrir el ojo. El despertador. No iba a ser de otra forma se dijo para si mismo, y otro día más en L.A. para atender un montón de pacientes con problemas "que alegría de vida" se dijo irónicamente. Jack se levantó de la cama, se fue para la ducha y maquinalmente hizo las mismas cosas de cada mañana: ducharse, afeitarse, ponerse uno de sus caros trajes, echarle un vistazo al mail y preparase el desayuno hasta que se dio cuenta que no había café en casa.

"Perfecto" pensó para si mismo añadiendo a su cabeza la nota mental que al salir del Hospital era preciso ir hacer la compra si quería comer algo más que comida para llevar. Con todo eso en la cabeza se fue rumbo al hospital pensando que desayunaría algo en la nueva cafetería que habían abierto en la esquina porqué iba sobrado de tiempo. Desde su despacho se veía la cafeteria nueva, las últimas semanas era un ir y venir de gente: paletas, pintores, electricistas y justo ayer habían puesto ya el cartel "Le petit cafe". Le gustaba el nombre, le da un toque francés y sofisticado al barrio.

Aparcó el coche en el parking y entro en la cafetería que olia a café y algo dulce que no sabia identificar, era un espacio pequeño con muebles de madera, no más de diez mesas, y un bonito reloj de cucú en la pared. Tenía un toque bohemio pero sofisticado a la vez. Jack dejo caer la mirada por todo el local antes de escoger una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana hasta que escuchó una voz femenina preguntar:

"Buenos días ¿qué desea?" - alzó la mirada y un par de ojos verdes le interrogaban con una amable sonrisa dibujada en un rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas. La chica era realmente guapa y él se quedo un par de segundos aturdido.

"Ehhh, un café solo y un cruasán" musitó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa involuntaria e inesperada en los las labios. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacía la barra mientras Jack la contemplaba alejarse y pensó que era realmente guapa. El cabello largo y rizado le caía salvaje por la espalda, llevaba unos jeans que la marcaban un cuerpo tonificado y un top verde que insinuaba unos pechos pequeños pero bien moldeados. Se detuvo un segundo más a contemplarla pero el móvil le despertó del embobamiento, miro la pantalla y leyó el nombre de Sarah. Una sensación mezcla de tristeza, rabia y agonía le recorrió el cuerpo pero atendió la llamada:

"Si"- dijo en un tono que prentedía ser neutral

"Hola Jack, ¿tienes un minuto? - cuestión la voz de ella

"Sí, dime"" - contestó con cierto temor

"Sólo es para decirte que ayer por la tarde hable con mi abogado y en dos semanas te llegaran los papeles del divorcio, ehh.. he pensado que sería mejor que lo supieras por mi primero"

El silencio le invadió y no pudo articular palabra, el peso del fracaso se volvió apoderar de él de una forma desgarradora pero saco fuerzas para hablar:

"Sarah ¿por qué no nos vemos? no es necesario firmar este divorcio, de verdad, puedo cambiar déjame arreglarlo. Sé que puedo arreglarlo. Por favor..."

"No, Jack" - la voz al otro lado- "dejalo de una vez, no se trata de arreglar nada. Voy a colgar ahora y no me lo pongas más difícil"

"Sarah, yo.." pero el señal del teléfono le indicó que ella ya había colgado. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta que tenía el desayuno en la mesa pero con la conversación con Sarah no se había percatado de nada. Se comió el cruasán en dos bocados, culpa de la ansidedad derivada de la llamada, y se bebió el café de un trago. Se levantó y fue a pagar a la barra cuando se volvió a topar con esos ojos verdes y, por unos segundos, se dejo cautivar por ellos

"¿Qué te debo? " - le preguntó mientras ella extendía la cuenta y pagaba. Salió del bar sin percatarse de la mirada de ella, una mirada llena de preguntas sobre ese hombre que parecía estar a punto de divorciarse, por lo que habia escuchado de su llamada de teléfono, y se preguntaba qué podía tener de malo un tipo aparentemente tan encantador.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella le vio salir de la cafetería y cruzar la calle hacía el St Sebastien y se preguntó quién seria ese hombre, si volvería mañana o simplemente no le vería más. Algo en la llamada de teléfono que había mantenido con esa Sarah, la supuesta mujer, le había llegado al alma. Su voz desprendía genuina tristeza y ella entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento así que sin querer escuchó toda la conversación y mientras pensaba eso fue a recoger el plato y la taza de la mesa del hombre cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado algo: una agenda. Era una agenda pequeña de color negro, nada ostentosa, que se había quedado arrinconada en un lado de la mesa. La cogió entre sus manos y no pudo evitar abrirla pero antes lanzo una mirada para comprobar que ninguno de los clientes la estuviera viendo, en la primera página había un nombre, un teléfono y una dirección de L.A. El hombre se llamaba Jack Shephard y por lo que parecía vivía en la zona norte de la ciudad así que sus ojos empezaron a buscar más información sin preguntarse el porqué. Enseguida se dio cuenta que utilizaba la agenda para escribir pequeñas notas sobre casos médicos y, entonces, comprendió que el tipo era médico y por eso había entrado al St Sebastien. Fue paseando las ojos por la semana actual de la agenda leyendo pequeñas notas de casos clínicos que no acababa de comprender, de vez en cuando, se encontraba con anotaciones tipo "recordar hacer la compra", "recoger las entradas del basket" o " semana de seminario". Nada relevante así que empezó a buscar anotaciones más antiguas, sentía una curiosidad alarmante llegó al mes de marzo y empezó a encontrar la frase "terapia de pareja, ". Esa misma frase se repetía en los meses de enero y febrero y se quedo pensando que parecía cierto que el hombre había intentando rescatar lo que suponía un matrimonio fallido con una de las mejores psicólogas de parejas de la ciudad de L.A. y que había sido una de sus profesoras en la Universidad. Acabó de dar un vistazo a la agenda y en la última página encontró, enganchadas con un clip, cuatro fotografías tamaño carné de él. Las estudió detenidamente: ojos marrones penetrantes, pelo corto, barba de dos días.. nadie podía negar que el tal Jack era atractivo aunque su mirada delataba tristeza que la cámara del fotomatón había capturado. En un arrebato cogió una de las fotos y se la guardó para ella.

(Mientras)

Jack había llegado a su despacho aún repasando mentalmente la conversación con Sarah, sintiéndose el fracaso más absoluto como hombre y como pareja. Respiró hondo y se sentó en la silla con la intención de concentrarse en su trabajo ya que tenía el día ocupado de visitas con pacientes y quería chequear algunas de las anotaciones que había escrito en su agenda primero pero cuando fue a buscarla no la encontró.

"Mierda, ¿dónde la he metido?" se dijo en voz alta al tiempo que sonaba su móvil. Fue a buscarlo, miro la pantalla pero no le sonaba para nada el número y simplemente respondió:

"Si?"- y al otro lado una voz femenina dijo "¿Con Jack Shephard por favor?"

"Sí, soy yo ¿con quién hablo?"

"Ehh hola, te llamo de "Le Petit Cafe" porqué he encontrado su agenda en una de nuestras mesas y he pensado que quizás la podría necesitar" dijo la voz femenina haciendo una pausa "La acabo de encontrar y como tenia su nombre y teléfono he pensado en llamarle."

"Oh gracias, justamente la estaba buscando ahora estoy a punto de atender un paciete pero a la hora de la comida bajo a buscarla" - dijo comprendiendo que esa voz femenina era la chica de ojos verdes y melena salvaje

"Perfecto, hasta luego" dijo ella y colgó

Jack se quedo mirando el móvil y sonrió, de pronto, se sintió de mejor humor y empezó su actividad diaria con un extraño cosquillo en el estómago que no identificaba aún.

Kate estaba atendiendo una de las mesas cuando le vió entrar por la puerta. Le pareció incluso más alto que por la mañana y la bata blanca le quedaba tan bien que parecía haber nacido para llevarla. Él se acercó y le dijo:

"Hola, soy Jack me has llamado por lo de la agenda. Me la he olvidado esta mañana" y sonrió

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa "Sí, sí ahora te la traigo pensé que podrías necesitarla"

"Eres muy amable eso me pasa por seguir utilizando las agendas de papel y no ser lo suficiente moderno para utilizar una Blackberry o un chisme de esos" siguió él

"Creo que haces bien a mi tampoco me gustan esos chismes, la gente está olvidando lo precioso de escribir a mano" dijo ella mientras le volvía a sonreír y le entregaba la agenda que había recogido de detrás de la barra.

Jack se sentía cómodo hablando con ella y no quería irse tan pronto así que sin más dijo:

"Aprovechando que estoy aquí me voy a quedar a comer ¿qué me recomiendas?"

"Oh perfecto" dijo ella con alegria al tiempo que sentia como se ruborizaba rogando que él no se hubiera dado cuenta y prosiguió con un "ahora te traigo el menú".

"Vale, pero una cosa. No sé como te llamas chica de la agenda"

Ella le miró sonriente al notarle titubear y dijo "Kate, me llamo Kate"

Las semanas siguientes Jack se convirtió sen un cliente habitual de la cafetería sobretodo por las mañanas, cuando ella trabajaba, y normalmente antes de entrar a trabajar en el Hospital hablaban bastante. No solía haber muchos clientes a primera hora y él se sentaba en la barra a desayunar y hablaban de todo un poco de esa manera él supo que trabajaba en "Le Petit Café" sólo por las mañanas y que por las tardes trabajaba en un cosultorio como psicologa sino no podía pagar el alquiler del piso, ella descubrió que él no sabía cocinar o ambos descubrieron su gusto por las novalas de Cormarc McCarthy. Disfrutaban de su mera compañía y sin darse cuenta se buscaban con la mirada cuando él entraba y ella no estaba en la barra o cuando ella notaba que a las 7,35 AM él aún no había llegado para desayunar, simplente, sin saberlo les gustaba esa parte del día en que simplemente estaban juntos hablando de lo que sea.

Una mañana como cualquier otra Jack entró a la cafeteria con mala cara, se le notaba que no había dormido nada bien y estaba pálido. Kate se dio cuenta al instante y le pregunto que le pasaba.

"Nada, pedí una pizza cuatro quesos ayer y está claro que no me sento nada bien" dijo intentando reirse.

"Por Dios Jack! tienes que dejar de comer comida basura está claro que tendre que invitarte a cenar para que te acuerdas cual es el sabor de la comida casera"

Jack no supo de donde salieron sus palabras hasta despues de decirlas pero dijo " y cuando será eso porqué me encantaria probar una de tus cenas caseras Kate"

Y Kate sintió tal nerviosismo que casi se le cae la taza que sostenía en ese momento pero le contestó "¿Qué te parece este viernes? sino haces nada claro, sino has quedado con nadie, bueno, quiero decir si estás libre"

"Sí sí estoy libre" se avanzó Jack "Ya me dirás la hora y el lugar"

Y Kate no dudo en explicarle donde vivia, como se llegaba y acordaron las 8 P.M. como hora perfecta para que Kate le preparará a Jack una buena cena. Los dos volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos contando las horas que faltaban para llegar al viernes sin querer reconocerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegó el viernes y Jack tenía un día bastante intenso: una operación a un tumor espinal a un chico de dieciocho años que esperaba poder acabar después de la hora de comer porqué quería comprar algo para la cena quizás un buen vino y algo de postre. Mientras Kate estaba totalmente despistada en el bar, había dado el cambio mal un par de veces y no podía parar de pensar que debía ponerse esa noche sin parecer que iba demasiado arreglada o que su vestuario era excesivamente de estar por casa. Su compañera de trabajo, Liz, no podía parar de tomarle el pelo.

"Kate, faltan más de cinco horas para tu cita con el doctor buenorro deberías tranquilizarte sólo es un hombre. No es para tanto" - le dijo con tono divertido.

"No te rías, me gusta de verdad y quiero que se sienta cómodo quiero... quiero que todo sea tan fluido como ha sido estas dos últimas dos semanas aquí en el bar. Me gusta, tiene esa mirada triste y noble a la vez y, Dios, no sé que ponerme.. ¿qué me pongo Liz?""

"Lo importante no es lo que te pongas por fuera Kate, lo importante es lo que te pongas por dentro" le soltó Liz riéndose

"Perdona, ¿qué quieres decir?" dijo una Kate totalmente incrédula

"Por favor no me digas que no has pensado en la posibilidad que el doctor buenerro te coja al vuelo y te tire encima del sofá mientras te desnuda y te hace el amor. Venga, Kate, supongo que sabes que eso es más que probable que suceda... Tu eres guapa, él es guapo y os gustáis. He visto como te mira y no sólo te mira con cara de embobado sino que más de una vez te repasa de arriba abajo cuando recoges las mesas y, creeme, se leer la esa clase de mirada en un hombre."

Kate miraba a su compañera de trabajo atónita pero deseando que lo que decía Liz fuera verdad y sin tiempo a decir nada su amiga continuó: " el conjunto de ropa interior colo marfil que compraste conmigo en las rebajas del mes pasado y por fuera los jeans gastados y la camisa blanca con los dos botones abiertos. Insinuar, Kate, insinuar" y se fue atender a dos clientes que acababan de entrar sabiendo que Kate le haría caso.

Kate se centró en el trabajo y recordó que por la tarde tenía en la consulta a Hans, el niño holandés con problemas de autismo, y se esforzó en no pensar en Jack ni un minuto más. Por su lado Jack acabó la cirugía con éxito, se ducho en el hospital y salió sin comer por un momento estuvo tentado de entrar a saludar a Kate y comer en "Le Petit" pero pensó que eso le pondría más nervioso así que decidió ir a casa, comerse un sandwich y algo de fruta, echarse una pequeña siesta comprar el vino y el postre e ir a casa de Kate. Media hora más tarde llegaba a su ático en el norte de la ciudad y revisaba el correo hasta que algo le dejó frío: un sobre con la firma del abogado de Sarah. Sabía perfectamente lo que era, los papeles del divorcio de un matrimonio fallido de menos de dos años y, otra vez, la sombra del fracaso la acaparó y sintió su mente flasheada de imágenes de las peleas con ella, del día que le dijo que veía a otro hombre, del miedo que ese otro hombre fuera su padre, de los días que la seguía para ver con quién estaba, de las peleas con su padre y siempre acababa con la imagen de la muerte de su padre. Otra vez esa sensación de culpa le arrastró sin siquiera haber abierto el sobre, la opresión en el pecho más fuerte y quería sacársela ya. Cerrar los ojos que no sucediera, se fue para el botiquín para tomarse un par de tranquilizantes y dormir hasta mañana no quiero volver a pensar, odiaba pensar y su mano ya estaba en busca de un vaso de agua para tomarse la pastilla cuando recordó la cita con Kate. Se miro en el espejo y se dijo "Basta ya, hoy ha sido un buen día así que esta mierda puede esperar hasta mañana".

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 8 en punto y Kate estaba histérica en su pequeño piso. La comida estaba ya preparada: de primero había preparado un puré de calabaza con manzana y leche de coco y de segundo entrecot al roquefort. No había preparado nada de postre, por falta de tiempo, pero siempre tenia helado de más y algo de chocolate. Mientras repasaba el menú una y otra vez y se tocaba el pelo casi histericamente sonó el timbre, se asustó, respiro hondo y se dijo "allá vamos" al abrir la puerta. Al menos diez segundo de silencio hasta que ninguno de los dos abriera la boca y pudieran dejar de mirarse. Ella casi no le reconoce con los jeans, una camiseta azul claro y una cazadora estilo motorista de color negro. Nada que ver con sus trajes o su bata blanca, parecía mucho más joven y tremendamente sexy. Él se quedo embobado, una vez más por sus ojos verdes, el pelo rizado que se le movía rebelde la camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y sus piernas dentro de esos vaqueros gastados que vestía como el primer día que la vió. Él fue quién rompió el silencio:

"Hola, estás muy guapa"

"Gracias, lo mismo digo casi no te reconozco con este nuevo look" dijo mientras le invitaba a entrar.

"Bueno, cuando no tengo que trabajar dejo los trajes y la bata blanca ya sabes".

Kate le enseño su piso antes de cenar y, luego, disfrutaron de la deliciosa que había preparado Kate mientras hablaban de la operación de Jack y de las horas de trabajo de Kate como ayudante de psicologa en la consulta y el tiempo se les paso volando. Después de todo lo que habían hablado, Kate propusó beber algo más de vino mientras veían una peli. Escogieron una de Hitchcok y en un determinado momento del metraje Kate le agarró del brazo debido al susto. Jack sonrió a lo que Kate dijo "siempre me asusto en esta parte, desde de pequeña" a lo que Jack no pudo evitar acercarla para si para tranquilizarla. Lo que era un gesto cariñoso derivó en una mirada electrificante e íntima entre los dos, una mirada que los acercaba físicamente con sus dos labios rozándose y luchando para entrar y probar la boca del otro. Enseguida sus bocas conectaron y sus lenguas empezaron a bailar juntas, hambrientas y ávidas de probarse el uno al otro. Un beso largo y apasionado que les obligó a romperlo para coger aire. Se miraron a los ojos conscientes que eso acababa de empezar y conectaron en otro beso igual de apasionado explorando cada rincón de su boca mientras sus manos viajaban en pequeñas caricias dispuestas a explorar el cuerpo del otro.

Jack empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Kate y cuando ella notó su mano rompió el beso y dijo: "Vamos a mi habitación, Jack. Ven".

Emprendieron el camino a su habitación con sus manos rozándose, acariciándose, deseosas de desnudar al otro y él le quito la blusa, dejandola caer al suelo del piso, antes de llegar al cuarto. Una vez dentro la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. "Eres preciosa" y acto seguido continuó desnudándola por arriba quitandole el precioso sujetador de color marfil mientras su boca besaba, lamía y mordía sus pezones con tal precisión que Kate no podía dejar de suspirar y lanzar pequeños gemidos ante lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer con todo su cuerpo. Los dos desnudos de cintura para arriba y Jack empezo a desabrochar los jeans de ella hasta deshacerse por completo de ellos, gentilmente, beso sus muslos hasta que sus manos llegaron a sus bragas y podía notar lo excitada que ella estaba así que de deshizo de la ropa que le separaba de verla totalmente desnuda. La visión de Kate totalmente desnuda le volvió loco y sus manos viajaron hasta su sexo y al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba acercó su boca a la oreja de ella:

"Kate desearía poder probarte" dijo con un tono entre lujurioso y suplicante

"Sí, Jack, sí por favor.." su excitación crecía cada vez más y un "aahhh" se le escapó cuando sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda de él dentro y fuera de ella, marcando el ritmo, enloqueciéndola por completo de placer. Él paró un momento e introdujo dos dedos en ella mientra su lengua se desplabaza hacía su clitoris, sus dedos cada vez más rápidos entrando y saliendo de ella y Kate sabía que el primer orgasmo estaba por llegar y dejo que se apoderara de su ser mientras colapsaba, jadeando, sobre el masculino pecho de ese hombre que tenía semidesnudo en sus brazos y que había empezado a besarle el cuello de tal forma que se sentia cada vez más húmeda y deseosa de tenerle atrapado en ella, en lo más profundo de su ser.

Kate recuperó el aliento y mirando con deseo a Jack dijo: "Mmm esto ha estado genial Jack absolutamente genial" mientras sus manos atacaban a los vaqueros de él, desabrochándolos hasta que se quedó con solo sus boxers puestos y una impresionante erección. Kate dirigió sus manos a sus boxers para deshacerse de ellos deslizándolos por sus piernas y los dos respirando cada vez más rápido listos para devorarse mutuamente.

"Quiero que esta noche sea especial, tan especial como eres tú" le dijo él y la beso en la boca con tanta pasión y deso que ella se derritira.

Jack se situó entre sus piernas mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos y succionaba uno de sus pezones provocando en esa mujer olas de placer que hacían que su cabera se moviera de un lado al otro. Ella era tan sensual, tan perfecta que quería darle todo el placer posible antes de entrar en ella pero notó que sus pequeñas manos bajaban por su espalda y la escuchó suplicar: "Por favor Jack, te quiero dentro de mi".

Él entro en ella moviéndose primero lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, encontrando el ritmo adecuado, añadiendo rapidez y profundidad progresivamente. Sus estocadas cada vez más profundas, más rápidas y la euforia se apoderaba de sus cuerpos sudorosos sabiendo que los dos estaban a punto de llegar a un orgasmo increíble.

"Por Dios Kateeee, oooooooooh" gemía él mientras ella gritaba con fuerza "ooooooooooh síii, Jaaaaaaaaaaack, oooooh Jaaaaaaackkkkk". Sus cuerpos exhaustos y colapsando juntos. Los dos tendidos en la cama, mirándose, abosortos de felicidad por el increíble momento que acababan de compartir tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente que era incapaces de hablar hasta que Jack rompió el hielo:

"Has estado increíble Kate" mientras la miraba a los ojos con la mirada más sincera posible.

"Hemos estado increibles, Jack, los dos.." mientras se abrazaba a él y reposaba la cabeza en su pecho sintiéndo una sensación de felicidad que no había experimentado nunca antes.

Jack la besó en los labios, con suaves y tiernos besos "Buenas noches preciosa" mientras la abrazaba fuerte hacía él, quería su cuerpo caliente cerca de ella y noto como ella se dejaba abrazar por sus fuertes brazos totalmente receptiva a sus brazos.

"Buenas noches" dijo ella mientras le besaba su pecho y los dos se dejaban atrapar por el sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana siguiente Kate se despertó con la agradable sensación del calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo, ubicándose en el momento, se dió cuenta que estaba dormida sobre el pecho de Jack. "Como en las películas" se dijo para si misma. Durante unos instantes se dedicó sólo a contemplar a ese hombre, cierta impaciencia y temores le asaltaron de pronto ¿cómo reaccionaria al despertar? ¿qué habría significado para él esa noche? ¿se volverían a ver? y en todas esas preguntas la sombra de esa mujer, Sarah, de la que penas le había hablado. Lo único que él le había comentado es que estaba separado y nunca había entrado en ningún detalle más y ese pensamiento le agobiaba, mirando al techo, sólo podía pensar si para Jack ella seria la típica chica de transición con la que olvidar una relación fallida.

Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza ni se dio cuenta que él ya se había despertado y que acercaba sus labios hacia ella hasta que los tuvo encima, con un beso suave y tierno.

"Buenos días"-un beso- "¿Cómo has dormido?" - otro beso, esta vez un poco más intenso.

"Oh muy bien ¿y tú?" le preguntó con una sonrisa tímida

"Creo que nunca he dormido mejor" le dijo mientras la miraba con una mirada sincera "pero lo mejor ha sido despertar y verte aquí, al lado mio" mientras le plantaba otro beso en la boca, esta vez, apasionado como pocos.

"¿Jack, planeas dejarme sin aliento?" le dijó ella entre risas "venga, vamos abajo prepararé algo para desayunar"

"No, Kate" dijo él con prisa y que hizo a Kate temer que, efectivamente se iba a marchar después de una noche de sexo pero no " vamos a desayunar fuera, conozco un sitio en la playa muy bonito, y después de la deliciosa cena me tienes que dejar que te invite a desayunar"

Kate asintió al tiempo que respiró aliviada al ver que no planeaba irse sin más aunque aquel hombre seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Se ducharon, se arreglaron y cuando se disponían a salir de la casa se encontraron la blusa de Kate, tirada en el suelo del piso. Jack la agarró y se la entregó a ella con una sonrisa picarona "¿sabes? espero que no sea la primera ni la última vez que puedo desabrocharte esta blusa".

"No lo será" dijo ella besándole el cuello "puedes desabrocharme esa blusa siempre que quieras" dijo picarona a su oreja, le agarró de la mano y se fueron rumbo al desayuno de la playa. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto esa mañana de sábado hubiera asegurado que eran una pareja de tiempo, cogidos de las manos, riéndose entre bocado y bocado, sonriendo y regalándose besos robados pasando la mañana al sol de LA

"Kate tengo que irme a comer con mi madre, es sábado y desde que mi padre murió suelo comer con ella durante el fin de semana" dijo con tono grave.

"Oh claro, no sabía que , ya sabes, que tu padre había muerto.. lo siento" dijo con sinceridad.

"No pasa nada" aunque sus ojos delataban tristeza "fue hace poco y, bueno, no me gusta hablar de ello" se produjo una pequeña pausa entre los dos a lo que él prosiguió " de todas formas esta noche es sábado, sino tienes planes, ¿te gustaría ir al teatro y a cenar?"

"Por supuesto, claro! ¿a qué hora quedamos?" intentando dejar atrás el tema que parecía preocupar a Jack

"No te preocupes te paso a recoger por tu casa a las 7"

Así que el díaa siguió su curso para los dos, a Jack le tocaba hacer frente a un día con su madre aún muy afectada por la muerte de su padre y que, en parte, le hacía responsable, quedaban asuntos que resolver del testamento como la identidad de una heredera, Claire Littelton, a la que no habían conseguido encontrar y que resultaba un enigma tanto para Jack como para su madre. Por su lado, Kate, se mantenía ocupada con cosas mundanas como hacer la colada, limpiar el piso o ir a la compra pero no dejaba de pensar que ese hombre era un misterio que guardaba mucha tristeza en su interior y le daba miedo salir herida en esa relación porqué le resultaba inevitable sentir algo por él.

Llegó la hora acordada y Jack llegó a casa de Kate aunque casi se cae del impacto de verla con un corto vestido negro, palabra de honor, ajustado y marcando cada uno de las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo, el pelo liso y unos zapatos de tacón que la hacían unos centímetros más altas y más sexy si eso era posible. Jamás había visto una mujer tan bella como la que tenía delante y se quedo sólo mirándola con adoración hasta conseguir hilar una frase con sentido "Dios, Kate estás... estás impresionante". Ella sonrió agradecida y satisfecha de la reacción de él y se fueron al teatro aunque ninguno de los dos prestaba demasiada atención a lo que pasaba encima del escenario sino al deseo que sentían por la persona que tenían al lado.

Acabada la obra salieron a la calle Kate se detuvo un momento a buscar algo en su bolso y notó la mirada de Jack clavada en su espalda y se giró sonriente

"¿Me estás mirando, Jack?" le preguntó picarona sabiendo la respuesta

Él se acercó a ella, cogiéndola por la cintura "No me puedes culpar de ello, estás espectacular y no puedo quitar los ojos de ti aunque lo intente" le dijo besándola en los labios y prosiguió "vamos a cenar" aunque su lenguaje corporal decía algo muy distinto que ella supo leer.

"Me apetece empezar por el postre y no se me ocurre mejor postre que el que tengo delante de mi ahora mismo" le dijo ella, a la oreja, sabiendo que Jack estaba ardiendo en deseo a lo que él sólo pudo replicar un contudente y lujurioso "vamos a mi casa"

En el ascensor la pasión empezó a desatarse de una forma alocada teniendo en cuenta que él vivia en el ático y podían ser pillados en cualquier momento. Simplemente les daba igual, lo que había entre ellos dos, en ese momento, era un incendio sin control. Kate desabrochaba la camisa de Jack casi arrancándole los botones mientras sus manos la acercaban más y más hacía él para mostrarle como de excitado estaba para ella a lo que Kate no puedo reprimir un "¿todo esto es por mi?"

"Esto y más cariño" le dijo mientras la cogía el vuelo, las piernas de ella en su cintura y sus mano bajando más allá de su espalda para acariciar esas curvas de mujer que desataba en él instintos animales, esa mujer que parecía responder a cada una de sus caricias como ninguna otra. Le hacía sentirse más viril que nunca. Jack consiguió abrir la puerta de su ático con la camisa totalmente desabrochada al igual que el primer botón de sus vaqueros, el vestido de Kate con la cremallera abierta hasta media espalda enseñaba un sostén negro mientras su lengua besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Jack hasta susurrarle de forma sensual:

"Aquí y ahora Jack, no puedo esperar más" - su voz casi rogando excitando más y más al hombre al que estaba abrazada.

Él no respondió y la acomodó sobre la madera del recibidor no sin antes bajarle la cremallera del todo y despojarla del vestido negro mientras ella hacía lo propio con su camisa blanca. La temperatura seguía subiendo tanto que cada toque quemaba de intensidad, Jack llevó sus manos a los perfectos pechos notando sus pezones erectos así que con un rápido movimiento le quito el sujetador mientras sus manos masejeaban sus pechos y sus lenguas se unían en un baile caliente que les dejaban sin respiración, aún besándose, su mano bajo en dirección al tanga negro de Kate a lo que ella respondió con un lujurioso "mmmmmmm". Empezó a quitarle el tanga con sus dientes y acabo ayudándose de sus manos, ahí estaba ella, excitada y preparada para él igual que él para ella así que se quitó los vaqueros y los boxers en un instante. Kate acomodó su pierna en el hombro de Jack, leyendo sus deseos, mientras él cogía su miembro y lo guiaba hacia su húmeda entrada y con un rápido moviento entro en ella.

"Ohh Jack es increíble, ooh" - gemía de placer.

"¿Te gusta? me vuelves loco, Kate, dime que más quieres, dímelo" gemía él mirándola con placer, lujuria y un sentimiento nuevo que aún no podía identificar.

"Solo a ti, a ti dentro de mi, así siiiiiiii, Jack, siiii" - seguía gimiendo mientras con sus pequeñas manos se tocaba sus pechos sabiendo que esa imagen iba a excitar aún más al hombre que tenia atrapado dentro de ello y que les llevaría a explotar el incendio que habían provocado. Asi fue, la imagen de Kate estimulándose mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella los llevo a los dos a un orgasmo simultaneo, explosivo, una experiencia más allá del sexo. Estaba naciendo en ellos un amor del que aún no eran conscientes aunque sabien expresarlo fisicamente de una forma que sorprendía a a los dos porqué jamás habían sentido nada igual.

Jack la cogió en brazos y la llevo a su cama, encima suyo, siguieron besándose hasta que de nuevo empezaron amarse. Esta vez ella encima de él dejando que lamiera y succionará sus pezones, notando uno de sus brazos masculinos en su cintura, agarrándola fuerte, y él otro agarrando una de sus piernas. Abierta a él, otra vez empezaron hacer el amor, esta vez menos salvaje pero igual de excitante y apasionado tanto que el mundo de fuera no existia para ellos sólo importaban ellos dos, Jack y Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate se despertó, estaba amaneciendo afuera, y ella estaba pegada al cuerpo de Jack. Le encantaba esa sensación de estar durmiendo casi encima suyo después de estar haciendo el amor incontables veces durante la noche en todas las posiciones posibles, gritar de placer cada vez que él la hacía llegar al orgasmo, deleitarse en sus besos y perderse en sus caricias. Ese hombre la volvia loca y aún exhausta la tentación de desperartale a besos, colocarse encima suyo y hacerle el amor despacio era muy grande pero abandono la idea al verle dormir profundamente, parecía tan relajado, y pensó que tendrían tiempo suficiente más tarde de seguir disfrutando el uno del otro, de comerse a besos, de acariciarse sin fin, de conocerse mejor.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle para ir a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, salió sigilosamente de la habitación de Jack sin encender las luces hasta llegar al salón. Era la primera vez que veía la casa de Jack, antes había estado demasiada ocupada amando al dueño para fijarse en la casa , y la verdad es que era un piso alucinante. Espacioso, decorado con gusto pero a la vez acogedor, nada frío, con un salón enorme con unas increíbles vistas de la ciudad y no sabría describirlo con detalles pero notaba la esencia de Jack en cada rincón y en cada detalle.

Kate se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en el sofá a saborear el momento que estaba viviendo cuando su vista se topo con uno papeles encima de la mesa, junto al lado de donde estaba sentada. Miro por encima hasta darse cuenta de lo que era: los papeles del divorcio. Sabía que no debía, que no era asunto suyo pero dejo el vaso y en su lugar cogió los papeles. Como ya sabía la demandante era ella, Sarah, y Jack aún no había firmado aunque el texto dejaba claro que debía devolverlos firmados en el plazo de una semana.

"¿Qué haces con esto?" - la sobresaltó una voz grave e indignada detrás de su espalda.

Mierda. Esa es la palabra que inundó la mente de Kate en ese preciso momento sabiendo a ciencia cierta que lo que iba a suceder no podía ser bueno.

"Lo siento, yo.." hasta que se encontró con sus ojos enfadados, contrariados y con un destello de miedo " yo no quería, lo vi aquí y...lo siento" dijo mientras dejaba los papeles otra vez en su sitio.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo Kate, no deberías remover entre las cosas de otra personas en una casa que no es la tuya"

"Perdona Jack ya te he dicho que ha sido sin querer - titubeaba a la vez que no entendía porqué él reaccionaba así - yo no debía.. no sé porqué lo he hecho. Lo siento de verdad."

"No Kate, no debías. No recuerdo haber saqueado tu casa cuando pasamos la noche juntos" - su voz seguía demostrado que estaba irritado, se acercó sin apenas mirarla y recogió los papeles de un solo movimiento. Ella se estaba indignando por momentos.

"¿Sabes Jack? no estoy entendiendo porqué reacciones así. Ya me dijiste que te estabas separando. No he estado bien curioseando tus cosas pero no entiendo porqué estas exagerando aunque claro, quizás es que yo sólo soy la chica de transición con la que te metes en la cama para olvidar a la mujer que amas."

Jack se quedó mudo ante su respuesta pero ella no podia callarse, la había herido más profundamente de lo que él podía imaginar.

"Claro, quizás por eso nunca me has contado nada de tu mujer, el motivo real por el que te separaste de ella y de la que está claro que sigues enamorado e intentas olvidar con la primera camarera tonta que te encuentras y cae a tus encantos de doctor perfecto" - se le rompió la voz

Jack se dió cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de llorar y de lo estúpido que había sido con ella. La había herido y no lo soportaba.

"No, Kate, no, eso no es así.." intentó acercarse pero ella puso sus manos en alto, extendidas en señal de que no se acercará y corrió hacia la habitación, recogió su ropa del suelo y se encerró en el baño. Sollozaba mientras se vestía, no quería hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo, otra vez se había equivocado con un hombre y, mierda, Jack le importaba de verdad.

Al otro lado de la puerta Jack pedía disculpas "Por favor Kate, soy un idiota, lo siento, sal y hablemos por favor".

Ella abrió la puerta, vestida com la noche anterior, y con los ojos visiblemente enrojecidos y le espetó un " No te acerques" mientras emprendía el camino de la puerta de salida.

"Kate, por favor, hablemos de lo que acaba de pasar. Soy un idiota".

"No Jack, la única idiota que hay aquí soy por creer que te gustaba de verdad que eso podía ser algo real" y salió dando un portazo dejando detrás suya a un hombre vulnerable, perdido, casi desnudo, en los dos sentidos, y que era consciente que acababa de cometer un gran error.


	6. Chapter 6

(Gracias esquelita por tus comentarios! Ojalá alguien más se anime a comentar pero me parece que aquí la gente que hablamos español somos poquitos)

Kate llegó a su casa aún con los ojos enrojecidos, había llorado todo el trayecto y se sentía absurda, patética y tremendamente dolida. El móvil había sonado un par de veces. Era Jack y no quería hablar con él. Dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto que decía "Soy un imbécil, no tenía derecho a hablarte así. Déjame hablar contigo". Apagó el móvil, se metió debajo de la ducha e intento dormir pero ese domingo fue, de lejos, el peor día de la semana. No paraba de preguntarse por qué ella no podía ser feliz en el amor, porqué no podía encontrar el hombre adecuado y porqué siempre tenía que acabar con relaciones abusivas, de manipulación o que, simplemente, en que el otro no sentía lo que ella.

"Joder me estoy enamorando de él" - se dijo para si misma mientras intentaba dormir pero visto que eso sería imposible pensó que lo mejor era levantarse e irse a trabajar pronto, arreglar la cafeteria y así, quizás, distraerse y sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza un rato.

Amanecía el lunes y Jack no había conseguido dormir nada, debía hablar con ella, necesitaba hacerlo así que una hora antes que abriera "Le Petit Cafe" él estaba sentado en su coche esperando que llegará para poder hablar con ella. Le había llamado varias veces durante el día anterior pero su móvil estaba desconectado y sabía que presentarse en su casa no era la mejor opción. No habían pasado ni 15 minutos de su guardia matutina que Kate cruzaba la calle en dirección a la cafeteria, estaba claro que ella tampoco había dormido mucho. No perdió ni un segundo, salió del coche corriendo para alcanzarla.

"Kate"

Ella se giró y ante su sopresa ahí estaba él se tomó un segundo para reaccionar y pronunció un cortante "No está abierto aún".

"Kate, por favor, ya sé que no está abierto aún. Necesito hablar contigo, te debo una disculpa la otra noche me comporte como un gilipollas, por favor, déjame explicarte"

" ¿Y qué me vas a explicar? ¿qué me gritaste porqué estaba leyendo tus papeles del divorcio porqué no has superado lo de tu esposa y por eso te acuestas conmigo? porqué eso ya me quedo claro" - le espetó con más tristeza que rábia.

"No Kate no me acuesto contigo para olvidarme de nadie. Estoy contigo porqué me gustas de verdad y lo nuestro es real - hizo una pausa para leer sus ojos - al menos para mi es muy real"

Ella le miró de nuevo, quería creerle y no podía evitar que sus palabras le borrasen parte de la tristeza. No podía negar que necesitaba escucharle, necesitaba que se explicase.

"Entra prepararé unos cafes". Entraron dentro, cerrando la puerta en señal que no estaba abierto aún, y Kate preparó dos cafés calientes mientras él la miraba nervioso intentando poner en orden todo lo que debía decirle sin saber por donde empezar hasta que ella le dejo frente a sus ojos la taza y se arrancó.

"Conocí a Sarah hace unos años, ella era mi paciente, tuvo un accidente de coche horrible y no había posibiliades de que recuperase la movildiad en las piernas. La operé, contra la voluntad de mi padre que creía que esa era la mayor estupidez y que me estaba involucrando emocionalmente, que no era una actitud profesional, el caso es que aún no se como la salve y ella puedo volver andar. Empezamos a salir para ella yo era su príncipe azul, el hombre que la había salvado y simplemente - cogió aire buscando la palabra correcta - me sentía bien. Era feliz y nos casamos. Los primeros tiempos las cosas fueron bien, estabamos bien juntos pero yo tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital, mi padre, que también era mi jefe, me exigía y descuide mi matrimonio"

Miró a Kate, ella estaba atenta no podía leer nada en su mirada que no fuera total atención a lo que le estaba contando lo que le dió confianza a continuar:

"Necesitaba controlarlo todo y no sé como ni porqué me aleje de ella, un día descubrí que me engañaba con otro, la escuché hablar por el móvil, así que un día más tarde la seguí. Había quedado con mi padre - hizo una mueca de dolor pero sin atreverse a mirar a Kate - más tarde me enfrente a él pero ¿sabes qué? me lo negaron los dos. Nunca supe si realmente había estado con él, me enfrente con él, le dije cosas horribles, le destituyeron de su cargo por mi culpa y luego él se marcho a Australia después de una terrible pelea con mi madre. Sarah no quiso verme más y al poco tiempo recibí una llamada, habían encontrado a mi padre muerto en un bar de mala muerte de Sidney".

Hizo una pausa para volver a mirar a Kate, con miedo de ver compasión en sus ojos, con miedo de ver una mirada de lástima o rechazo pero no la vió. Le miraba, sí, pero su mirada decía te comprendo y su mano se acerco a la de él, la rozó, animando que acabará su historia.

"Mi padre tenía razón me había involucrado emocionalmente con una paciente, me case con ella sólo porqué curarla me hacía sentirme bien pero no era amor. Era más bien una obsesión, una relación insana que la arrastró a ella, a mi madre y a mi padre que está muerto por mi culpa.. por mi culpa" - y su voz se rasgó - "la última vez que hablamos fui terrible con él y se murió pensando que le odiaba...fue mi culpa"

Kate salió de detrás de la barra, se acercó a él, y con las dos manos en sus mejillas le levantó la mirada. Le miró de frente "No es tu culpa, un día te darás cuenta, Jack, que no es tu culpa ni la muerte de tu padre ni lo que paso con Sarah" y le besó en los labios, suavemente, para que supiese que ella le entendía.

"Lo siento Kate, yo no soy bueno con las relaciones y no quiero hacerte daño. No te mereces que nadie te haga daño."

"Sshh ¿sabes? te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, ahora sé un poco más de donde salen esos ojos tristes que me cautivaron mientras me miraban y me pedían un café".

Se abrazaron durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero los dos eran conscientes que ese día que no habían estado juntos se habían echado de menos.

Kate volvió a romper el silencio "Te parece si este mediodía comemos juntos, no trabajo esta tarde y podríamos pasar el resto del día juntos"

"Este mediodía tengo cita con el abogado para entregar esos papeles que leíste - dijó con una pequeña sonrisa intentando buscar humor a la situación- luego, tengo dos consultas pero a las cinco estaré libre. Pásate por mi despacho y luego celebraremos que dejo atrás mi pasado"

"Vale, es perfecto" y sonrió mientras le besaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate entró al St Sebastien a las cinco y se dirigió a la novena planta, sabía que el despacho de Jack estaba en esa planta pero nunca había estado y, la verdad, le gustó que le dijese que fuera a buscarle al trabajo. Ella sentia que con detalles como esos Jack le dejaba entrar en su vida, que le importaba y después de lo que había pasado esa mañana sentía que quizás sí eso desembocaría en una relación real. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y buscó a alguien a quién preguntar que le indicase el camino y preguntó a una infermera:

"Perdone, estoy buscando el despacho de Jack Shephard"

"Oh, si, el Doctor Shephard. Su despacho está en la zona privada de los jefes de departamento. Siga el pasillo todo recto, doble a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, encontrará una puerta de cristal y, allí, podrá preguntar a Loreine, su secretaria".

"Gracias" dijo Kate sonriendo y emprendió su camino. Le costó menos de cinco minutos llegar a esa zona del hospital, mucho más tranquila y acogedora, más parecida a unas oficinas de alto standing que a un hospital. Cruzó la parte de cristal y sus ojos se encontraron con los de una mujer rubia, de unos cincuenta años, con expresión seria. Supuso que era Loreine

"Perdone estoy buscando al doctor Jack Shephard"

La mujer entonces reparó en ella "El Doctor Shephard está atendiendo a una visita, la última de la tarde ¿tiene cita con él?"

"No, no, soy amiga del doctor, me pidió que pasase a recogerle. Me llamo Kate"

"Oh, entiendo - dijo Loreine cambiando la expresión a una sonrisa complice mientras Kate notaba como los colores le subían a las mejillas - espera aquí ya debe estar acabando con su consulta" y le indicó unos de los sillones donde podia sentarse. Un par de minutos después la puerta del despacho de Jack se abrió y vió salir un hombre y una mujer acompañados por Jack, la cara del hombre le sonaba familiar, le miró otra vez y de dió cuenta que era el concejal Richardson. Jack se despidió de ellos y, luego, se acercó a Loreine quién le estaba diciendo algo que hizó que se girará.

"Hola" - y se acercó a ella - "lo siento se me ha hecho tarde, vamos dentro, recojo unos papeles y nos vamos, vale?". Mientras ella asentía un poco estupefacta.

"Loreine - se dirigió a la secretaria - he terminado mis visitias de hoy si quieres irte, por mi parte, hoy no hay nada importante".

"Gracias Dr Shephard, nos vemos mañana" dijo la mujer con ademán de ir recogiendo sus cosas.

Cuando él hubo cerrado la puerta detrás suyo Kate dijo sorprendida "Jack tu paciente era el concejal Richardson! madre mía, podíamos haberme avisado que tu consulta era así y que acudían a ella concejales! Me hubiera vestido mejor, mira com voy vestida, parezco una pordiosera y este lugar es tan elegante..." y él la cortó con un beso en los labios.

"Ei, ei, para el carro, vas perfecta" - reparando en sus torneadas piernas enfundadas en una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón - "tengo pacientes de todo tipo y no quiero que mi novia se vista de forma diferente para esperarme en el trabajo, a mi me gustas tal y como vas"

"Mmh tu novia eh?" - dijo Kate divertida mientras pasaba sus brazos en la cintura de Jack.

Él la besó en los labios, la cogió de la mano se sentó en el sillón negro del fondo del despacho y la sentó a ella en su regazo para continuar "bueno, salimos juntos, nos acostamos juntos, te he hablado de temas muy personales, yo soy un hombre recién divorciado y libre que quiere tener una relación contigo así que creo que la palabra novia es la técnicamente más adecuada"

"Que yo sepa no me lo has pedido Dr. Shephard" - dijo divertida - " y sino me lo pides no creo que tengas autoridad para llamarme tu novia sin mi consentimiento."

"Oh bien, ya veo- dijo Jack sonriendo - en este caso, Kate Austen ¿quieres salir conmigo?"

"Por supuesto" y le acercó a ella para besarle en la boca. Jack pasó su mano por su cabello, acariciándola, acercándola más para besarla con más intensidad. Sus lenguas masajeando la otra, comiéndose, y cuanto más crecía el beso más ganas tenían los dos de seguir besando todas y cada una de sus partes .

Ella seguía acomadada en su regazo mientras él la besaba detrás de la oreja, en la nuca, apartando las ondas de su pelo dejando que su olfato se embriagará entre su pelo. Seguía besándole el cuello y con una mano empezó a juguetear con la punta de su minifalda, a toquetear el borde del tejido, acarciar sus piernas, a escurrir timidamente los dedos debajo para acariciar sus muslos.

"Esta minifalda me está volviendo loco" le susurró al oído.

"Esa era la idea" le replicó posando sus manos sobre sus hombros para quitarle la americana. Él no vaciló ni un segundo y se quitó la americana y se aflojó la corbata mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo la preciosa mujer que tenía sentada encima. Consciente de que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a la intimidad del momento poco le importaba que estuvieran en su oficina, la quería a ella y la quería en ese momento.

"Quiero besar, acariciar y morder cada centímerto de tu piel. No puedo esperar más"

"Jack no es un poco arriesgado - dijo dubitativa - y si viene alguien.."

"Loreine se ha ido, la mayoría de los otros médicos también y tú y yo estamos solos, calientes y sé que lo deseas tanto como yo" y la besó en la boca para negarle el derecho a réplica " y quiero desnudarte lentamente " mientras sus manos se posaban en sus pechos, por encima de la camiseta, haciéndola suspirar y Kate empezaba a notar como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía así como su excitación. Ella dejo que él tomará toda la iniciativa y poco a poco le quitó la camiseta, bajo los tirantes de su sujetador y lo desenganchó por detrás dejando sus pechos al aire y, rápidamente, sintió el calor de su húmeda boca encima de su pezón. Jack lamía, succionaba y mordía su pezón haciéndola arquear de placer, susurrar su nombre y él dedicó el mismo tiempo a cada uno de sus pechos exictándose aún más por los gemidos gatunos de su novia. Lentamente le quitó las sandalias estirando cada una de sus piernas, mirándose a los ojos creando un momento sumamente érotico.

Kate intentaba atacar su camisa y sus pantalones pero él se resistía "primero quiero verte desnuda, contemplar tu belleza y luego ya habrá tiempo para mi" le seguía susurrando a la oreja volviéndola loca de deseo y, mientras, le subió la falda y con sus dedos empezó a bajarle las braguitas de encaje que vestía. En ese momento Kate supo que vestir esa minifalda había sido más que un acierto por como se resistia a quitarsela y, en su mente, tomó nota mental de vestirla a menudo mientras notaba en sus muslos la virilidad de Jack. Finalmente él se deshizó de la falda y ahí estaba ella desnuda, preciosa y caliente encima de un hombre totalmente vestido que la miraba con unos ojos mezcla de lujuria y adoración, le excitaba el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo encima del vestido de él.

Jack empezó a besar cada centímetro de ella, a masajear sus pechos y le dejo la veda abierta para que le desnudará mientras sus dedos de cirujano probaban si ella estaba preparada para él. Se sorprendió al comprobar como de mojada y caliente estaba e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella consiguiendo un "Oh Jack síii más" y sin más dilación introdujo dos más.

"Ohhh Jack sii pero te quiero a ti dentro, quiero sentirte dentro, ahoraaaa" pero él no le hacía caso, seguía su ritmo de dentro y fuera cada vez más rápido hasta que ella llegó al orgasmo y colapsón en su pecho desnundo y él envolvió su cuerpo en sus brazos tatuados.

Pasado unos segundo Kate abrió la bragueta de los pantalones de Jack e hizó el caminó más corto hacia su pene erecto, liberando una erección imponente, tanto que no puedo evitar "es enorme lo quiero en mi, házmelo con él Jack, házmelo y lléname". Escucharla hablar sin tapujos le disparó su instinto animal y la penetró.

"Ooohhh Jack, estás tan profundo oooooooooohh" mientras pasaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello y empezaba a cabalgar animalisticamente.

"Kate- dijo jadeando- dime que sientes cuando estoy dentro de ti"

"Jack estás tant duro y tan dentro ooohh me vuelvo loca. Más, más, más" y seguía hasta que su cuerpo empezó a notar que estaba cerca " Estoy llegnado , siiiiii, un poco más quiero que me llenes, quiero..." y Jack llegó, luego ella los dos sudados y calientes , excitados y satisfechos.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento y Kate rompió el silencio "quedémonos un rato así me gusta sentirte en mi". El asintió, se besaron y dejaron un tiempo para disfrutar de la intimidad de su oficina.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack y Kate pasaron las siguientes semanas pegados el uno al otro. Cuando trabajaban no podía dejar de pensar en el otro, mandarse mensajes cada vez más subidos de tono, Jack tenía que frenar el impulso de dejar el hospital y bajar a la cafeteria para hacerle el amor encima de la barra. No sería apropiado esa clase de espectáculo aunque estaba enganchado a esa mujer de ojos verdes y no sólo en el sentido sexual. Cada encuentro era especial: los besos, las caricias, las risas, el sexo o simplemente mirar una película abrazados en el sofá. Era cómodo, eral real y parecía perfecto. Kate, por su parte, sentía lo mismo pero tenía miedo a dejarse ir y que la puedieran herir de nuevo aunque no podía frenar lo que sentía por Jack le asustaba que aún no habían hablado de sentimientos aunque ella sabía que aún era muy pronto para eso.

Ese martes Kate se fue a la consulta a trabajar, esas pocas horas le reportaban el dinero necesario y la sensación de ser útil ayudando a niños con problemas. Esperaba con ansías el día en que pudiera trabajar a jornada completa y dejar Le Petit Café. No podía quejarse del trabajo pero no quería ser camarera toda su vida y cuando veía a Jack, una pequeña parte de ella, sentía algo de envidia porqué ejercia la profesión que quería, era reconocido en ella y además podía mantener un buen nivel de vida sin preocuparse por llegar a final de mes. Lo cierto es que ella deseaba lo mismo para ella.

Cuando llego a la consulta se encontró a su jefa, Charlize, con la puera del despacho abierta de par en par algo estraño en ella y removiendo papeles. Rápidamente reaccionó al ver entrar a Kate levantando sus ojos de los papeles, parecía nerviosa y rápidamente se levantó de su silla.

"Kate, te estaba esperando pasa por favor y cierra la puerta" dijo en tono preocupado.

Kate rápidamente supo que algo iba mal. Entró y se sentó sintiendo como una procesión de hormigas malignas le recorrían el estómago.

"No sé como decirte esto pero voy a ser directa porqué creo que es lo mejor. Me han ofrecido una plaza en investigación en la Universidad de Oxford, necesitan que me incorpore ya así que voy a tener que cerrar la consulta a finales de este mes y eso implica que voy a tener que despedirte" - dijo con tono grave

"Oh" es todo lo que acertó a decir Kate.

"Lo siento, Kate, de verdad. Creeme que ha sido una oferta que no puedo rechazar y me veo obligada a derivar todos los pacientes a otro psicólogo, le he hablado de ti lo mejor que he podido pero en su consulta ya tiene dos ayudantes y de momento no te pueden contratar pero sabes que, de todas fomas, voy a escribirte una carta de recomendación... Sé que no es mucho y que ahora es un mal momento pero aún seguiré en contacto con mis colegas y si me entero de algo sabes que haré lo que pueda".

Kate luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar que es lo que realmente necesitaba y con unos "No pasa nada, me alegro por ti" consiguió salir del paso. Charlize le dió la tarde libre y sin saber porqué se fue directa al piso de Jack esperando que estuviera en casa.

A Jack le sobresaltó el sonido del timbre de la puerta a esa hora de la tarde, no esperaba a nadie y últimamente su única visita era Kate pero era muy pronto así que penso que seguramente sería un vecino. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Kate con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se abalanzó sobre su pecho, él la rodeo con sus brazos intentando calmarla.

"Kate, Kate ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras?"

"Me han despedido... no tengo trabajo" - dijo sollozando

"¿Te han despedido del Petit Cafe? ¿cuando? pero si he estado ahí esta mañana y todo parecía como siempre ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No, Jack. Es la consulta.. Charlize se va a Oxford, le ha salido una oferta de investigación, va a cerrar en dos semanas y no voy a poder seguir como su ayudante"

Jack entendió entonces porqué ella estaba así, sabía lo mucho que ella vivia para ayudar a la gente y que signficaba ese trabajo para ella y com anhelaba ser una buena psicóloga por encima de todo. En el fondo no erá mas que toda la humanidad que encerraba ese pequeño cuerpo. Sin decir nada la llevo hasta el sofá, abrazándola y dejando que dijera todo lo que necesitase decir.

" Va a traspasar todos sus pacientes a un colega suyo pero éste no necesita más ayudantes y ya te conté el tiempo que tuve que luchar para encontrar este trabajo. No tengo mucha experiencia, no encontraré nada igual y no quiero ser camarera Jack, no quiero eso..- dijo rompiendo a llorar - y además ¿cómo voy a pagar mi piso si me quedo sin trabajo? a penas llego a fin de mes trabajando más de diez horas al día ¿Cómo voy a vivir con sólo un sueldo?"

Jack la abrazó con todo lo que tenia para ofrecerle, la beso en el cabello y le paso la mano por la espalda.

"Nunca hemos hablado de esto pero sabes que en el Hospital hay programas de psicología abiertos quizás podría informarme, normalmente hay que pasar unos examenes pero una vez lo consigas podrías entrar a trabajar en el Hospital en uno de sus mútiples programas y es un muy buen trabajo, es seguro y con un buen sueldo."

"Jack eso es muy bonito, conozco estos programas pero no puedo hacerlo ¿cómo voy a estudiar o mantenerme con mi mísero sueldo de camarera? Si estudio no puedo vivir y si consigo otro trabajo no tengo tiempo para estudiar... Siempre es lo mismo, estoy harta .. nunca conseguiré ser más que una camarera"

"Sí puedes hacerlo Kate porqué te vas a mudar aquí conmigo" dijo con tono determinante.

Kate le miró perpleja y su primer sentimiento fue de cierto enfado:

"No quiero que hagas esto por pena, no te sientas obligado a acogerme por esto porqué me las sé apañar solita y saldré adelante" - dijo un punto ofendida

"Cariño, no hago esto por pena ¿en serio piensas que te ofrezco vivir conmigo por pena? Estas últimas semanas han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, el simple hecho de tenerte cerca convierte mis días en mejores. Quiero que vivas aquí por una senzilla razón, te quiero Kate y quier lo mejor para ti en todo."

Sus ojos se abrieron sin estar del todo segura de lo que había escuchado pero parecía que el eco de sus palabras seguía flotando en el ambiente.

"¿De.. de.. de verdad?" consiguió pronunciar ella.

"Sí, te quiero y estoy seguro" le dijo con la mirada más sincera que jamás había visto

"Jack yo también te quiero pero tenía tanto miedo que tú aún no sintieras lo mismo"

Se besaron en un beso dulce, suave, lleno de sentimiento que duró unos minutos aunque para ellos fue la vida eterna, su compromiso a lo que sentían y ya jamás podrían negar.

"Sí" dijo Kate de pronto.

"¿Sí qué?"

"Sí acepto vivir contigo y también presentarme al programa pero no quiero que tú lo pagues todo. Quiero contribuir en todo lo que pueda, no quiero ser una mantenida y no me sentira cómoda y tenemos que poner algunas condiciones no quiero ser una carga"

"Lo que quieras dijó él mientras le plantaba un beso para silenciar lo que tuviera que decir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de un tiempo sin ganas de escribir me he decidido a continuar y acabar esta historia, de hecho tengo otra en mente. Como mucho hay cuatro capítulos más de esta y pasamos a la siguiente. Gracias por las últimas reviews!**

Había pasado un mes desde que Kate se había instalado en casa de Jack y todo seguía siendo perfecto: por las mañanas salían se levantaban a la misma hora, iban juntos a trabajar, primero abrian "Le Petit Cafe" y él le ayudaba a preparar el local antes de la apertura, tomaban juntos su primer café del día para luego él ir al Hospital y ella seguir trabajando. Por la tarde ella estudiaba en casa, Jack le había ayudado a decorar una de las habitaciones como su estudio: instaló un ordenador, le compró una mesa, estanterías, un silla anatómica y ella no perdía ni un minuto y no dejaba de asombrarle desde el primer minuto decicidió inscribirse a un programa como psicóloga para mujeres maltratadas y a él le parecía que su determinación y sus ganas harían que lo consiguiera en poco tiempo, tenía fe en ella y mostraba una motivación extra hacía su objetivo. Por las noches preparaban la cena juntos casi siempre aunque si Jack llegaba tarde Kate se adelantaba porqué sabía lo cansado y exhausto que suponía un día de cirugías o de consultas, luego se relajaban juntos en el sofá, en la bañera o ocupados haciendo desaparecer la ropa del otro.

Ese aterdecer Jack había llegado antes de lo habitual y encontró a su chica en el estudio, totalmente absorta entre libros y papeles, con el ipod conectado y una taza de té casi vacía al lado. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se quedo unos minutos observándola y se preguntaba como una mujer tan fantástica como ella se había podido fijar en él mientras ella torcía la cabeza y al vere una figura humana en el umbral soltó un chillido

"Ahhh! Jack! mierdaaaa me has asustado, puedes no hacer eso de quedarte en la puerta, algun día me dará un ataque al corazón" dijo en tono mosqueado y recuperando el aliento mientras él se acercaba a ella y darle un suave pico en los labios.

"Lo intento pero que puedo decir si no puedo dejar de comtemplarte, es culpa tuya por tenerme totalmente enamorado" replicó astutamente

"Ya veo siempre consigues dejarme sin palabras eh? ¿qué se supone que voy a decir ahora?"

"Yo creo que no hace falta que digas nada ¿qué me dices de tomarte un descanso conmigo en la bañera?" Kate vió esa mirada en él que anticipaba algo diferente al relax y empezó a sentir la necesidad de sus manos encima de su cuerpo, de su boca en su cuello, de su miembro dentro de ella...

"¿Por qué no vas preparando la bañera mientras guardo mis libros y demás?" le propusó en tono sugerente, mientras Jack preparaba la bañera con aceites y agua caliente ella decidió sorprenderle quitándose la ropa y escogiendo un conjunto nuevo de lencería semi transparente que había comprando pensando en él, se dejó el pelo suelto y se cubrió con una mini bata negra de satén que había comprado a conjunto. Entró en el baño y la reacción de Jack abriendo la mandíbula hasta el suelo le dijo lo que quería saber: el tiempo que pasarían en la bañera iba a ser intenso y más cuando noto sus manos en su cintura.

"No, no , no" - le dijo divertida- " metete en la bañera que enseguida estoy contigo"

Él simplemente obedeció ante la idea de ella desnudándose para él, estiró sus brazos por encima del jacuzzi y espero su siguiente movimiento con sus ojos clavados en ella y sus largas piernas. Kate disfrutaba paseando por el baño, de espaladas a él, sabiendo que no dejaba de mirarla ni un solo momento y mientras se acercó al reproductor de música para ambientar un poco el ambiente, sabía exactamente que canción se adecuaba el momento y seleccionó el "Sexual Healing" de Marvin Gaye mientras se deshacía el nudo de la bata y la dejaba caer, muy despacio, por sus hombros. En el momento que la dejó caer completamente al suelgo se giró para mirarle y ahí estaba su hombre sin perderse ningún detalle de su pequeño espectáculo privado.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" tanteó ella

"¿Tú que crees?" respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacía abajo haciéndole saber como su cuerpo respondía por ella. Kate sonrío dejando que la letra de Marvin Gaye hablará por los dos y poco a poco se desabrochó el sujetador sin prisa, sin dejar que Jack viera de buenas a primeras sus pechos y cubriéndoselos con sus largos cabellos mientras le lanzaba un pequeño beso. Se dió de nuevo la vuelta para completar el stripteasse y llevo sus manos a sus caderas, con los dedos empezó a bajar las braguitas para abajo hasta sus piernas hasta liberarse de ellas por completa. Notaba los ojos de Jack clavados en sus nalgas, sabía que se estaba tocando loco de excitación y el erotismo que ella había creado para él que se giró complicida y vió a su Jack reemplazado por ese animal sexual al que deseaba sin medidas y se retiró totalmente el cabello para que él tuviera una visión completa de ella.

"Ven aquí" dijo totalmente excitado y ella obedeció.

Una vez dentro del agua él la condujo hacía ella, frente a frente, atacó su lengua y se engancharon en un húmedo, caliente y largo beso que él finalizó para posar la lengua en uno de sus pezones mientras ella dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro de gusto mientras su lengua y sus dedos jugeteaban con sus pezones.

"Mmmm" era todo la onomatopeya que ella utilizaba que fue sustituida por un sonoro "Ohh" cuando él la penetró. Ella tardo unos segundos en ajustarse su cuerpo al suyo y poco después encontraron un ritmo en el que los dos jadeaban de placer. Se quedaron abrazados y él permanecía dentro de ella a la vez que le susurrraba " guapa, sexy, inteligente a veces me pregunto si tienes algun fallo y qué vist para querer estar conmigo"

Ella sonrío "que te quiero".

Al rato estaban en la cocina preparando una habitual cena ligera cuando el móbil de Jack sóno en el salón, era su abogado y amigo Desmond Hume.

"Hola Des, ¿qué me cuentas?"

"Hola colega! Te llamaba para preguntarte si mañana puedo pasarme por tu despacho en el Hospital. Tengo novedades sobre la otra heredera de tu padre, Claire Littelton y como creo que es un tema que será largo preferia pasarme por la oficina"

"Ningun problema pero ¿pasa algo malo?" preguntó Jack extrañado que Desmond no le avanzará nada por teléfono.

"No, Jack" mintió su amigo " pero esta chica es de Australia es una historia larga y mejor lo hablamos mañana, no te preocupes". Aunque no tenía la menor idea de como decirle a su amigo que tenía una hermanastra de veinte y pocos años embarazada.

"Vale, pues nos vemos mañana y me cuentas todo. Buenas noches" y Jack siguió con su velada romántica con Kate, cenando y dándose arrumacos en el sofá pero mientras al otro lado de la ciudad en "Le Petit Cafe" Liz estaba a punto de cerrar cuando un tio rubio y atractivo entró al bar.

"Perdone estamos cerrando" dijo la rubia

"Lo siento estoy buscando a Kate Austen ¿no trabaja aquí?" dijo sonriendo seductoramente el rubio sureño

"¿Kate? Sí pero sólo de mañanas si quieres encontrarla"

"Umm bien pues me pasaré mañana"

_Se avecinan problemas para nuestra pareja favorita_


	10. Chapter 10

**Malos tiempos para nuestra pareja, es necesario para llegar al final de nuestra historia. Espero que os guste el capítulo y gracias por las reviews.**

Hay mañanas que es mejor no levantarse, sin duda esa mañana era una de ellas aunque ni Jack ni Kate se dieron cuenta de eso aunque hubiera pistas alrededor como una tostada quemada y que el agua de la ducha estaba más fría que el hielo. Memeces quizás pero el día se complicó más de lo esperado.

Se separaron con un el habitual y dulce beso en los labios, ella en la cafetería y él cruzando la calle para el Hospital. Las tres primeras horas de la mañana pasaron a un ritmo habitual pero sobre las once Desmond Hume llegaba al despacho del Doctor Shephard, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con la información que le daba a Jack porqué muy probablemente entraría en pánico.

"Hola colega!"

"Hola Des" - dijo Jack sonriendo. "¿cómo estas? Y Penny? A ver si una noche quedamos para cenar los cuatro y te presento a Kate"

"Por supuesto, ya me han llegado noticias que estás saliendo con una chica y me alegro por ti"

"No me puedo quejar, para ser sincero creo que la he encontrado Des . Quiero decir que es ella, muchas veces me he acordado de lo que tú comentabas acerca de tu relación con Penny creo que por fin he sentido lo mismo. Realmente me di cuenta que mi relación con Sarah se rompió porqué ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado pero, colega, con Kate es diferente. Estoy seguro que la he encontrado y no la quiero dejar escapar" - finalizó con una sonrisa en el rostro, ésa que sólo se le dibuja cuando habla de Kate.

"Me alegro tío, espero conocerla pronto así que si os va bien el sábado acercaros a casa. Penny y yo no tenemos planes"

"Perfecto, hecho tío. Bueno ahora sí que espero que me cuentes lo que ayer me avanzaste que habías encontrado a la señorita Littelton espero que haya una historia consistente detrás porqué sino no entiendo la generosidad de mi padre" - espetó algo molesto

Desmond dejó encima de la mesa un pequeño dossier y sacó una foto que extendió a Jack. En ella aparecía una muchacha joven y rubia, de unos veinte y pocos años, con el pelo largo y unos increíbles ojos azules. Estudió la fotografía un momento

"¿Esta chica es Claire Littelton?"

"Sí, ella es ¿te resulta familiar? ¿la habías visto antes? ¿en alguna foto de tu padre ?"

"No" negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo "seguro que no ¿debería conocerla? ¿por qué me haces estas preguntas Desmond?"

"Jack no sé como decirte sin que.."

"¿Quién es Desmond?" le cortó Jack

Desmond levantó la mirada hacía Jack y durante una milésima de segundo consideró en seguir dando más rodeos pero sabía que era mejor ser directo.

"Claire es tu hermana, mejor dicho, hermanastra, es hija de tu padre" soltó con voz calmada.

No dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil en su silla, el único gesto fue llevarse su mano a la sien como intentado tomar el control en su cerebro, poner en orden sus pensamientos. No entendía nada y lacónicamente dijo "Continúa, cuéntamelo todo"

"Claire es hija de Carol Littelton una mujer australiana que tuvo una relación con tu padre, eran amantes. A consecuencia de ello nació Claire y tu padre se encargaba de pasar una manutención a su hija aunque su relación no era frecuente, quizá la había visto diez veces en veinte años. Unos años atrás Claire y su madre tuvieron un accidente de tráfico, a causa de ello, la madre de quedó en coma muy grave y él pago el tratamiento pero desgraciadamente la madre murió el año pasado con lo que Claire sólo tiene a una tía suya, en Sidney".

"¿Vive sola?" preguntó Jack.

"No exactamente, por lo que he averiguado al poco de morir su madre empezó una relación con un pintor, creo recordar que se llamaba Thomas, y se quedó embarazada pero el tío es un capullo y se ha desatendido del niño y de Claire. Ahora esta de casi ocho meses y con la intención de dar al niño en adopción".

"Qué irónico todo" dijo Jack con mezcla de tristeza e irritabilidad en la voz.

"¿A qué te refieres Jack?"

"Mi padre abandonó a esta mujer y su hija en favor de nuestra familia y ahora el tal Thomas ha abandonado a Claire.. debe ser la maldición de los Shephard o algo por el estilo"

Hubo una pausa de unos minutos, los dos estaban incómodos e inseguro de que decir. Finalmente Desmond habló:

"¿Qué piensas hacer Jack?"

"No lo sé"

"Sé que no es asunto mío, sólo soy tu abogado, y si me dices que le hagamos llegar los papeles del testamento sin más contacto por tu parte así lo haré pero, colega, es tu hermana. Está sola en medio de Sidney, sin casi familia, embarazada y abandonada por un capullo.. quizás se alegrará de saber que tiene un hermano".

"Supongo que tienes razón, déjame sus datos de contacto reestructuraré mi trabajo en el Hospital y me iré a Sidney hoy mismo pero antes quiero hablar con Kate y explicárselo".

* * *

En "Le Petit Café" Kate estaba atareada, la hora del desayuno parecía haberse alargado más de lo normal y había muchos clientes que atender. Jack aún no se había acercado a tomar su café de media mañana y, suponía, su reunión con su amigo Desmond debía haberse alargado. Estaba preocupada ya que sabía que todo lo relacionado con su padre traía removía en él sentimientos de culpabilidad, fracaso y emociones negativas en general.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que delante suyo un hombre rubio la estaba mirando sonriendo.

"Buenos días pecosa"

Kate levantó la cabeza y se le cayó la taza de café que tenía entre las manos mientras decía "Sawyer"

"Veo que te alegras de verme" dijo con tono jocoso

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?" replicó Kate entre molesta y temerosa

"Sabes pecosa es de mala educación irse abandonando a tu novio, eso no se hace"

"No me llames pecosa" le advirtió "y tú no eres ni has sido mi novio,vamos hablar a otro sitio"

Kate avisó a su compañera de trabajo del turno de mañana que iba al almacén hablar con al que presentó como un amigo.

Una vez dentro del almacén

"¿Qué haces aquí Sawyer? ¿Cómo me has encontrado y qué quieres de mi?"

" Lo que quiero Kate es la parte del dinero que te llevaste del timo a Hugo Reyes, desapareciste con tres mil dólares que le timamos a ese gordo sin decir palabra y ese es mi dinero pecosa."

"No tengo ese dinero Sawyer, lo utilicé para instalarme en Los Ángeles y poder pagar el último año de carrera que me faltaba, para alquilar mi apartamento y reparar el coche que tú me estropeaste y no era tu dinero. Éramos socios y yo fui el señuelo para estafar a ese pobre chico"

"¿Señuelo? Le podías haber sacado mucho más a esa foca y por culpa de tu complejo de buen samaritana le sacamos una ridícula cantidad a ese millonario"

"No se lo merecía, Hugo es buena persona te te quedaste con 8000 dólares así que no te quejes. No me queda nada de ese dinero Sawyer así que ya te puedes ir".

"No me voy a ir Kate, quiero que vuelvas conmigo"

"¿Qué que? - se rió irónicamente Kate- no voy a volver a esa vida de mierda estafando gente para poder sobrevivir. Estoy bien ahora y eso se ha quedado atrás, pasa página Sawyer lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado".

"Vamos pecosa, estoy segura que me echas de menos" - y sin saber cuenta el sureño la había rodeado con sus brazos- " estoy segura que echas de menos esto"

Y la besó. Por un momento Kate se dejó llevar en el beso como la sensación de quién prueba un sabor del pasado, de algo conocido pero luego su corazón le dijo que no le gustaba ese beso, no era Jack. Y abrió los ojos para separase de Sawyer y su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad al ver a Jack en la puerta del almacén, mirando atónito y con una expresión rota. Sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segunda y él cerró la puerta detrás.

"Jack, Jack, no te vayas.. Jack" dijo mientras se separaba de Sawyer y corría hacía la puerta.

Sawyer no entendía qué estaba pasando y tardó un tiempo a reaccionar mientras Kate corría hacía la puerta de la calle para atrapar a Jack que estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche.

"Jack, espera por favor, déjame explicarte" dijo casi suplicando

Él se giró rabioso, roto y totalmente cabreado

"No Kate, no quiero que me expliques nada. He entrado a explicarte un problema y Andrea me ha dicho que estabas en el almacén hablando con un amigo ¿así es como tratas a todos tus amigos Kate? Ya he pasado por esto Kate, no quiero volver a pasar por ello y menos ahora. Me voy a Sidney esta tarde, voy a estar dos semanas fuera y no quiero verte cuando vuelva".

Entró al coche y arrancó reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras Kate le veía desparecer llorando de amargura y sin saber que Sawyer la observaba unos metros más allá.

_Siento que el capítulo haya sido amargo pero Jack y Kate tiene que aclarar muchas cosas sobre su vida y su pasado._


	11. Chapter 11

Jack llegó a Sydeny intentando no recordar ni pensar en Kate, no era fácil pero por otro lado tenía un asunto muy serio al que enfrentarse. El primer encuentro con su hermanastra, Claire Littelton.

Jack llegó a un pequeño apartamento y tocó al timbre, a los pocos segundos apareció ella, la chica rubia embarazada con una barriga enorme y vulnerabilidad en la mirada.

"Hola eres Claire verdad" empezó él

"Sí" - respondió ella con un fuerte acento australiano - "¿y tú eres?"

"Soy Jack. Estoy aquí para hablarte del testamento de Christian Shepard, tu padre, y de lo que te ha dejado en herencia".

"Ohh... no sabía que había muerto, de hecho hace años que no sé nada de él. ¿Eres su abogado?"

"No, soy Jack Shephard su hijo" dijo cuidadosamente mirando a la joven con calidez como queriendo advertirle que no quería austarla.

Claire se quedó unos segundo con la boca abierta y luego acertó a decir que pasase dentro. Sin duda los dos hermanastros tenían mucho de que hablar y Jack sabía que no debía asustar a la pobre chica.

"¿Entonces tú eres mi hermano?" balbucéo Claire

"Eso parece" dijo sonriendo tímidamente " creo que nuestra padre era una caja de sorpresas y yo ni tan siquiera sospechaba de tu existencia, lo supe cuando leímos el testamento y vimos que eras una de las herederas principales de mi padre. No te encontrabamos y hasta hace unos días mi abogado no me lo explicó todo así que me cogí el primer avión y me vine"

"No sé que decir, no sé que decir ¿tengo, quiero decir, hay más hermanos?"

"No Claire, sólo somos nosotros dos" se quedó callado un momento "bueno y el bebé qué esperas así que parece que he ganado un sobrino también"

"Bueno no sé si me voy a quedar al niño, estoy sola viviendo con mi tía y no puedo sacar a un hijo adelante. Además hay una pareja en Los Ángeles que quieren el bebé, parece buena gente y dentro de unas semanas debería viajar hacía allí para dar a luz y entregarles el niño. Creo,- dijo titubeando- que será lo mejor para el bebé y para todos" con resignación en su voz.

"Claire quiero que entiendas que es tu decisión pero no tienes que hacerlo sinó quieres, vivo en Los Angeles soy neurocirujano y me gano muy bien la vida. Puedes instalarte en mi casa por tiempo indefinido, te ayudaré con todo y cuando estés preparada empezar tu vida junto con el bebé"-

"No lo entiendo Jack no nos conocemos ¿por qué harías eso?"

"Porqué no somos desconocidos, somos familia" sentenció Jack con una sonrisa.

* * *

Los dos hermanastros siguieron hablando y ella se convenció que la posibildiad de Jack era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta el momento, una oportunidad para empezar de cero y dejar atrás Sidney con todas las desgracias detrás asi que pasaron la siguiente semana y media preparando todos los papeles para que Claire pudiera trasladarse a Estados Unidos, haciendo papeleo en Sidney y conociéndose mejor. A través de Desmond Hume, que paso a ser también abogado de Claire, cancelaron la adopción del bébe y volaron hacía Los Angeles como una família.

Kate había pasado dos semanas intentando hablar con Jack pero cada vez que intentaba llamarle una voz de teleoperadora australiana le informaba que el móvil no estaba disponible. Cada día que pasaba sentía que le había perdido un poco más y todo por un estupido beso que no significaba nada y lo único que sabía era Jack estaba en Sidney por algun tema relacionado con el testamento de su padre y que no quería volver a verla. Se sentía hundida, el cuento de hadas que estaba viviendo se había acabado y era por su culpa.

Kate solía no tener esperanza con los hombres con un pasado aterrador con los abusos de su padrastro al que casi asesina, con la pérdida de Tom y, luego, con la extraña relación con Sawyer muy peligrosa a veces pero de la que creía haber podido liberarse hasta que él regresó. Maldito Sawyer y sabía que no podía quitarselo de encima tan fácilmente, de alguna extraña forma él decía que la quería pero ella nunca sintió nada parecido por él, de hecho llego asustarse de su arrebatos agresivos, que le recordaban a Wayne, y por eso escapó de él con algo de dinero.

Absorta en todos esos pensaminentos estaba a punto de entrar en la cafeteria, regresaba del banco, cuando sus ojos se perdieron en el apuesto hombre que salía de un taxi. Era él, era Jack. La sorpresa vino cuando vió que ayudaba a salir a una mujer del taxi, estaba lejos, pero pudo ver que era una mujer rubia de pelo largo y ...embarazada! Jack la ayudó a salir, le dio un beso en la meijilla mientras el taxista les entregaba las maletas y se metían los dos en la puerta principal del hospital.

La mente de Kate iba demasiado deprisa, sentía que sus piernas se convertían en un spaguetthi y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared del bar. ¿Era esa rubia era su ex-mujer? ¿Quién más podía ser? Y embarazada? En su cabeza la opción lógica es que él había vuelto con Sarah pero esa mujer estaba realmente embarazada ¿ por qué Jack no se lo había dicho? Las mismas preguntas se repetían en su mente una y otra vez y ninguna hipotesis parecía encajar, no entendía nada y quería saber.

"¿Kate estás bien? Estás blanca como una hoja de papel ¿ha vuelto a molestarte Sawyer?" preguntó su amiga Liz.

"Estoy bien y llevo unos días sin saber nada de Sawyer pero es muy persistente así que supongo que de nuevo aparecerá de nuevo"

"Deberías denunciarlo Kate, me da miedo este tío"

"¿Y qué denuncio Liz? Que tengo un ex que me agobia porqué realmente no hace nada más"

"No lo sé Kate pero no me gusta este tío tiene un punto agresivo y te mira como si fueras suya, suerte que tenemos el mismo horario y que ahora vives conmigo pero deberias hablar con alguien, ¿has conseguido localizar a Jack? Cuando le expliques todo bien lo entenderá pero necesitas hablar con él"

Kate iba a contarle lo que había visto cuando se abrió la puerta de la cafetería y entró la mujer rubia que había visto bajar del taxi con Jack. De cerca se dió cuenta que era una chica, unos años más joven que ella y, por supuesto, no podía ser Sarah pero entonces aún entendía menos y todas sus disparatadas hipotesis tenían menos sentido.

Se acercó a preguntarle que quería y al responder se dió cuenta de su marcado acento australiano. En ese momento le sonó el móvil y Kate se escondió para intenar escuchar con quién hablaba, ella pronunció la palabra _ Jack _ y que esaba en la cafeteria de enfrente, escuchó preguntarle si había algun problema que estuviera ahí y se despidió con un _pues te espero aquí dentro, hasta dentro de nada. _

Kate decidió que no podía esperar más, necesitaba saber quién era esa chica a la que Jack trataba tan delicadamente, sentía crecer los celos dentro suyo, y se acercó con el pedido en la mesa.

"Uuh perdona mi indiscreción ¿eres Sarah? Te he visto bajar del taxi con mi amigo Jack. Yo soy Kate." -dijo con su mejor sonrisa amable esperando sacar algo de información de la rubia.

"¿Eres amiga de Jack? No, no soy Sarah mi nombre es Claire"

Claire Littelton pensó Kate, la misteriosa heredara del padre de Jack pero eso debió viajar urgentemente a Sidney

"Encantada Claire, si neceesitas algo más"

"Oh muy amable Kate, sólo estoy esperando que llegué mi hermano. Oh mira hablando del rey de Roma" y Kate se giró para ver Jack entrar por la puerta y con milésimas de segundo lo entendió todo.

_El primer encuentro de Jack y Kate después del beso con Sawyer y nos acercamos al final de esta historia._


End file.
